


Descending From the skies - re-write.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Descending From the skies. [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: DC/Green Lantern AU where star wars characters are different kinds of lanterns. (The Earthlings from dc are also around).Where the newest recruit figures out that there's more about the corps than heroics, flashing lights and peacekeeping.Where his partner tries his best, but the wounds caused by the murder of his previous partner/mentor are still fresh.
Series: Descending From the skies. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140617





	Descending From the skies - re-write.

**Naboo. Then.**

* * *

The emerald storm raged around them when the limp body dropped to the ground, the partner let out an enraged scream and caught the other ringbearer.

A silence fell when the man finally died and the ring took to the air after the well known deceased message that was as music in Mauls ears.

But the partner wasn't done.

'I will deal with him, go follow the ring' he then told the blue ringbearer who nodded and disappeared in a burst of light.

'That was a dumb move. To send your backup away' Maul taunted and the green lantern looked up with radiation leaking from his eyes.

The man moved fast, but his movements were affected by his anger and pain.

He was struggling to keep his constructs intact and he was clearly exhausted by his own furious attacks, the crimson construct pushed him off the ledge, into the ravine below and he was barely holding on to something. 

He was struggling to hold on and couldn't summon the willpower to fly now.

Maul knew that he was oh-so angry and afraid right now. His partner dead and he sent the blue lantern away to find out where the ring went.

Then he pulled himself up and launched himself at Maul who didn't see that coming.

The attacks were still filled with anger and frustration, but Maul was struggling to keep up with the other ringbearer who conjured up a sword and swung.

The next thing he knew was that he was falling...


End file.
